


Picking up strays

by Skydreamer007



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydreamer007/pseuds/Skydreamer007
Summary: Their first meeting was unexpected. Their second was horrible. The third? Kusakabe had to go bail their drunk asses after he got a call from the police station on karaoke night.





	Picking up strays

 

Chapter 1: A clean slate

_'Both have made our choices, it always has and always will be; blood ties over duty.'_

He cornered her in one of the many alleys located in the poorer parts of the district. They ran quite a distance to shake off her pursuers and she considered it safe to drop the act. After tonight, everyone will be happy, she will be free.

Her brother stopped a couple of meters away with a gun in his hand. She did not need her sight to know this, after treading her life around the intricacies of internal politics, she had to be blind to not see the beginnings of betrayal brewing within the famiglia. She hardly blinked at the feeling of the metal pressed against her chest.

She, however, did jolt a little when she heard a sniff above her. She was greeted with a face she had not seen her brother make in years. He towered over her like a giant but she still treats him as the little boy who came running whenever he injured himself, ugly with snot dangling from his nose. She was always there to kiss the pain away. 

Her hands came to cup his wet cheeks as she gave him a tired smile of resignation. She comforted her baby brother by wiping the tears rolling down his face. Her eyes told him everything he needs to know.

She understands.

The muzzle dug deeper into her clothes and she knew he had found his resolve. His hands stopped trembling. Just as everything turned into black, she heard her brother’s coarse voice crying the words-

“Mi dispiace*.”

_I am sorry too my dear brother._

* * *

 

Half-lidded eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, the woman found herself lying under the warm covers. She woke up to the sound of her beeping heart. Every passing moment was accompanied by a growing dread upon realizing she was still very much alive. She hardly registered the scampering footsteps and the slamming of the door as her caregiver rushed out of the room. 

The ache that settled in her chest felt crushing. She was at a loss for what to do. She could no longer go back and there was nothing left to keep her going. Her eyes wandered to the electrocardiogram, the spikes on the graph mocks her for being incapable of even dying. She can’t help but scoff at the thought.

It would be so easy to induce a flat line. A rough tugged of her oxygen mask and she would be off the ventilator to meet her maker. Then again, she was trapped in a lead body unable to even muster a twitch.

The rustling of cloth brought her attention back to the three silhouettes approaching her. She observed the man who remained in the doorway as the other two fussed over her. Both were gauging each other while trying to get something out of the interaction.

His narrowed eyes told her he had found that something. Her internal alarms start blaring off the moment he moved closer, she had not regained the strength to evade him but it did nothing to prevent her horrified expression from escaping.

She hears the clacking of metal and she finds herself shackled to the bed. He might not have recognized her but she definitely knows who he is.

His next words had her recently mended heart skipped a beat. It’s unnerving how much this man had her figured out.

“If you want to die, do it outside of my house.’

* * *

 

Hibari Kyoya knew the look animals gave when they are broken. Their eyes are clouded by a hint of sadness they cannot completely hide but nevertheless, shine.

A little dimmer perhaps.

It shows in the way she looked at him like he was not there, that few seconds buffer for her mind to drift back to the present.

Hibari recalled those stares from before. He had come across them too many times to count during his night patrols. They tend to cower in tight spaces when people come too close. Hibari had taken a few days to coax the cat to leave the space under the dumpster to eat. When he saw the scars littering the feline, his blood boils of unsought vengeance.

It doesn’t take much to annoy Hibari. He had his moments with disobedient herbivores and he always dealt them with a swift strike of his tonfa.

Hibari Kyoya rarely gets angry. Abuse just happens to be one of the things he will not tolerate. Animal or not victims behave all the same. They do stupid things when driven to a corner, be it starving themselves or ending their lives prematurely. It goes against his morals and he supposed it was within his duty to care for the weak.

As he proceeded to leave, Hibari ignored the death glares the women gave him after he handcuffed her hands to the sides of her bed.

* * *

 

***Mi dispiace means for I am sorry in italian. (Directly from google translate)**

**A/N: Hi! Skydreamer007 here! I hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter!! If you like this chapter don't forget to hit kudos!!! It gives me the motivation to continue!!!**

**I have an older version of the story under another title on fanfiction.net, but I am thinking of finishing chapter 2 before I update it.**


End file.
